Prawda
by euphoria814
Summary: Best zawsze mocno pachniał dymem. Papierosy, które nałogowo palił, pozostawiały gorzki posmak w jego ustach; Edmund tego nienawidził. FFNET nie wpisał postaci Freda Besta do wybieranych, więc wisi jako OC


**betowała anga971 - której serdecznie dziękuję!**

 **dla Ew :***

 **w ostrzeżeniach: mrok, BDSM**

* * *

Best zawsze mocno pachniał dymem. Papierosy, które nałogowo palił, pozostawiały gorzki posmak w jego ustach; Edmund tego nienawidził. Nie cierpiał też jego małych świńskich oczek, skrywanych przez mężczyznę za okularami, błędnie nadającymi mu wygląd intelektualisty, gdy tak naprawdę Best nie był niczym więcej jak dziennikarzyną podrzędnego brukowca.  
Edmund go nienawidził.  
Edmund nienawidził wszystkiego, co przedstawiał sobą Best. Żądzy zysku bez względu na cenę, jaką za sobą niósł, nawet życia tych, którzy wciąż mogli je prowadzić. Braku szacunku dla zmarłych, nie mogących się bronić ofiar, które w oczach Besta stawały się towarem na sprzedaż. Wszechobecnego fałszu, z którym musiał walczyć nawet we własnych szeregach, gdy sprawa z Rozpruwaczem prawie na nowo odżyła.  
Tak. Edmund nienawidził Besta.

ooo

Ciało mężczyzny pod nim było przyjemnie zarumienione i wilgotne od potu. Okulary - skrywające prawdziwe oblicze mężczyzny, nie będącego aż tak przystojnym, jak chciał udawać, któremu brakowało tak cennej dla niego kultury – zostały odłożone na stolik, chociaż Edmund najchętniej zgniótłby je pod obcasem swojego buta. A potem kazałby Bestowi palcami pozbierać każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy kawałek szkła, chociaż nieheblowane deski podłogi na pewno nie ułatwiłyby tego zadania.  
Coś musiało pojawić się w jego wzroku, bo mężczyzna wydawał się zaniepokojony. Pogładził kciukiem jego gładko wygolony policzek. Best w dotyku miał twarz dziecka i specjalnie stylizowany zarost zapewne miał dodawać mu godność, ale Edmund widział przez to, jak przez wiele innych fasad.  
\- Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny – wyszeptał do ucha mężczyzny.  
Best szarpnął się, jakby chciał się uwolnić z kajdanek, które nie pozwalały mu wygodnie leżeć na twardym łóżku.  
\- Powinieneś znaleźć się w nich dawno temu – poinformował go Edmund bezlitośnie.  
Jednak żadne prawo nie zakazywało kłamstw i manipulacji. A to właśnie one stanowiły największe grzechy Besta. Jako policjanci, nie mogli go aresztować i skazać. Nie mogli go też powstrzymać, bo przecież opinia publiczna powinna wiedzieć czy coś jej grozi. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Best, rzucając oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo. Niszcząc życia niewinnych i tych, którym udało się uciec z rąk oprawców.  
Best szarpnął się po raz kolejny, więc Edmund pokiwał palcem na boki, jakby chciał powiedzieć mu, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Rany na nadgarstkach leczyły się bardzo długo i chociaż mankiety koszul mogły je przykryć, wciąż istniało pewne ryzyko.  
Ten sam karcący w milczeniu palec, przesunął się niżej na sutek mężczyzny i Edmund pozwolił sobie zadrapać twardy już guzek. Nie widział zegara, ale był pewien, że ich mała zabawa trwała już dobrą godzinę. Sutek wyglądał na boleśnie nadwrażliwy, co tylko potwierdziły łzy, które zaczęły spływać po twarzy Besta.  
Wciąż jednak nie dotknął go na poważnie. Nie było pośpiechu. Mieli całą noc i Best doskonale o tym wiedział. Może dlatego przestał się szarpać i czekał, aż Edmund zdecyduje co dalej. Inspektor zatem pochylił się, wdychając gryzącą mieszankę dymu i potu, tworzących ten niezapomniany i z niczym niemożliwy do pomylenia zapach skóry.  
Palec wskazujący przesunął się na drugi sutek, z początku głaszcząc go lekko, ale kiedy zadrapał go paznokciem, Best przełknął głośno. Mężczyzna nie poruszył się jednak, zapewne nie wiedząc czy lgnąć do tej ręki, która równie łatwo przynosiła przyjemność co ból, czy starać się wycofać, chociaż przecież nie było to możliwe.  
Rozłożył swoją sporą dłoń, wiedząc, że jego palce są w stanie zaczepiać o oba sutki mężczyzny na raz i zaczął go gładzić po odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. Nie miał pojęcia czy Best usuwał włosy ze swojego ciała, czy po prostu one nie porastały pewnych rejonów. Nigdy nie zapytał, ale teraz nagle wydało mu się to ważne. Mógłby bowiem pociągać za delikatne włoski wokół sutków mężczyzny, gdyby pozwolić takim odrosnąć.  
Best oddychał spazmatycznie przez usta, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Nic jednak nie mówił, więc to Edmund wypełniał ciszę.  
\- Powinieneś znaleźć się w kajdankach już dawno. Albo od razu w celi, bo nie sądzę, by skucie cię było konieczne. Może nawet poszedłbyś, gdybym tylko skinął w twoją stronę palcem – powiedział Edmund, głaszcząc rozwartą dłonią napinające się mięśnie brzucha mężczyzny.  
Oczy Besta nie oderwały się od jego twarzy ani na chwilę.  
\- Zamknąłbym cię za kratami, dokładnie tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. I spoglądałbym na ciebie, ilekroć miałbym takie życzenie – ciągnął rysując paznokciami po napiętej skórze na żebrach.  
Best spiął się, ale nie mógł uciec przed jego dłonią. Czerwone linie miały być widoczne jeszcze przez kilka godzin. - Może musielibyśmy cię krępować na noc – podjął Edmund, nie dając mężczyźnie ani chwili wytchnienia. – Nie jesteś typem wojownika, ale na pewno próbowałbyś się wymknąć. Więzienne warunki nie są dla ciebie – dodał i niby przypadkiem zahaczył o nabrzmiały sutek mężczyzny.  
Best wygiął się w końcu w łuk, starając się pchnąć biodrami w górę. Jego błyszczące oczy wydawały się błagać, ale Edmund wiedział lepiej.

ooo

Edmund nie pamiętał, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Może tak naprawdę nie miał nawet fizycznego kontaktu z Bestem, a jedynie usłyszał o mężczyźnie, który wywołał chaos w Whitechapel swoimi przerażającymi artykułami. Zawsze jednak wyobrażał sobie go jako drobnego, śmiesznego człowieczka z ambicjami, które przewyższały jego predyspozycje; nie pomylił się.  
Best skłaniał się ku czerpaniu z pracy innych i fałszowaniu prawdy dla własnych celów i zysków. Nie było niczego, czym Edmund gardziłby bardziej. A tchórzostwo mężczyzny tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że z Fredem Bestem nigdy nie wypiją spokojnie piwa w Brązowym Niedźwiedziu udanie skończonej sprawie.

ooo

Mężczyzna starał się rozłożyć szerzej nogi, ale to nie mogło się udać. Chude, patykowate kończyny zostały przymocowane do ramy łóżka zaledwie kilka minut temu i Edmund zaczynał być rozczarowany. Best miał całkiem przyjemnie wyglądające jądra. Niezbyt duże, ale jednak zaskakująco ciężkie, gdy nie pozwalało się im opróżnić przez tak długi okres czasu.  
Musiały być już dość wrażliwe, bo mężczyzna spiął się, gdy Edmund zaczął ważyć je w dłoni. Nie miał nawet na myśli nic drażniącego. Po prostu zaczęły poddawać mu pewien pomysł. Best jednak ewidentnie stał już na krawędzi i niedługo miał skoczyć w przepaść i to Edmundowi przypadała rola jego wybawiciela.  
\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad zdolnościami ludzkiego organizmu? – spytał retorycznie, nie spoglądając nawet w górę.  
Wiedział, że mężczyzna słucha go w milczeniu, zapewne mając nadzieję, że Edmund w końcu przestanie obracać w palcach jego mosznę. Szew jednak przyciągał jego uwagę, więc kciukiem wyznaczył jego linię zatrzymując się dopiero w połowie drogi do wejścia mężczyzny. Best zadrżał, może porażony jego dotykiem albo zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Czasami siadamy z Jacksonem, a on opowiada mi… - urwał, ściskając mocniej jedno z jąder.  
Obły kształt przesunął się z łatwością w worku ze skóry.  
\- O zdolnościach ludzkiego organizmu – dokończył, wypuszczając z dłoni jądra mężczyzny.  
Best odprężył się niemal od razu.  
Edmund nie mógł nie uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok rumieńców na zwykle bladej twarzy. Może gdyby mężczyzna zaangażował się w coś systematycznego i wysiłkowego, wyglądałby zdrowiej. Było w końcu coś pociągającego w tym jak uchylał usta, nie mogąc złapać tchu, bądź tym jak je przygryzał, powstrzymując się przed tymi słodkimi dźwiękami.  
Może i teraz jego oczy błyszczały gorączką, ale to nie żar choroby spalał ciało Besta od środka.  
\- Możliwości ludzkiego organizmu – powtórzył Edmund i zaczepił palcem o ciemne kręcone włoski na podbrzuszu mężczyzny, a potem sunął palcem wyżej, obserwując jak z każdym centymetrem wzrok Besta staje się bardziej błagający.  
Jego sutki musiały już boleć. Palec zatem zatrzymał się na milimetry od celu i Edmund pochylił się, składając na każdym z nich mokry pocałunek; zignorował jęk, który umknął zza tych wąskich ust. Zimne powietrze tylko zapewne wzmogło sensację.  
Zszedł z łóżka i sięgnął do jednej ze swoich kieszeni. Normalnie nosili kajdanki, ale niekiedy nawet zwykły sznur pozwalał im na skuteczne skrępowanie podejrzanych. Chłodny metal zresztą wyglądał wulgarnie na wąskich nadgarstkach Besta. A przecież mężczyzna był przede wszystkim estetą, co wydawało się zawsze Edmundowi śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj babrali się w brudzie Whitechapel.  
Best obserwował jego dłoń, więc Edmund uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- To powstrzyma cię przed zakończeniem naszej zabawy przedwcześnie – obiecał.  
Best wciągnął głębiej powietrze do płuc, starając się złożył swoje nogi razem.

ooo

Edmund nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy zobaczył Besta po raz drugi i czy czasem po prostu znowu nie usłyszał o gnidzie naruszającej miejsca zbrodni. Pojawiającej się tam jeszcze nim policja chociażby dostała informacje. Może to któryś z młodszych śledczych poinformował go, że Best czeka na nich przed wejściem do policyjnej dorożki z kolejną garścią pytań, która miała wykazać ich niekompetencje.  
A Edmund był kompetentny.  
I dokładny.

ooo

Oczy Besta już nie wpatrywały się w niego. Od czasu do czasu obracały się do tyłu czaszki i mężczyzna świecił w jego stronę białkami, z otwartymi ustami, starając się pochwycić chociaż odrobinę więcej powietrza.  
Edmund wtedy zwalniał. Zdejmował dłoń z nabiegłego krwią penisa mężczyzny i sprawdzał, czy wiązanie nie jest zbyt ciasne. Best wciąż miał krążenie, ale Edmund był niemal pewien, że sznur zaciskający się u podstawy jego penisa nie mógł być wygodny.  
Mężczyzna w końcu zaczynał oddychać w miarę normalnie i jego wzrok stawał się bardziej na nim skupiony. Kolejna strużka potu, spływająca od skroni po policzek Besta, uświadomiła Edmundowi, że sam zaczynał być zmęczony.  
Jego oddech również zrobił się dziwnie płytki, może odrobinę przyspieszony, a nie zdążył nawet zrzucić ubrania, a chęć otarcia się o nagie ciało pod nim, wzrastała.  
Best leżał przed nim rozciągnięty, całkowicie bezbronny i tak otwarty jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. A jednak wciąż uparty.  
Edmund pogładził kościste kolano i jego dłoń przesunęła się wyżej, gdzie nabiegły krwią penis wciąż nie zaznał ukojenia. Jego ręka była spora, ale wciąż nie był w stanie objąć w całości członka Besta. Pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami materiału, które zazwyczaj nosił, mężczyzna zaskakiwał i satysfakcjonował.  
Jego dłoń zaczęła się poruszać w górę i w dół w tylko im znanym rytmie. I czas, w którym Best zaczynał skamleć, skracał się nieubłaganie. Starał się wyrzucić biodra do góry, aby wbić się mocniej, ale Edmund przyszpilał go drugą ręką do łóżka, kontrolując ruch, siłę, natężenie i szybkość. Jego palce z początku nie naciskały zbytnio na twardy organ, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, gdy delikatna skóra przesuwała się pod jego ręką.  
Nie wiedział jak dokładnie określić kolor główki penisa Besta, ale nazwałby ją rozkoszną. Za każdym razem, na krótką chwilę, chowała się w jego ręce, a potem wyglądała na świat, rozdając nowe krople, które rozcierał, by szybko zginęły na ciepłej skórze członka. Best oddychał z trudem przez nos, a jego mięśnie brzucha wyraźnie się spinały.  
Całe jego ciało reagowało i Edmund był tym, który kontrolował każdy skurcz, który wiedział doskonale, kiedy mężczyzna spróbuje znowu wbić się mocniej w jego dłoń. Który przewidywał jego kolejne ruchy.  
Nie próbował jednak tym razem powstrzymać Besta, a jedynie zabrał dłoń, więc mężczyzna zaczął wbijać się w powietrze, nieusatysfakcjonowany. Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał, był niemal zwierzęcy. Jakby wygłodniałym psom ktoś zabrał padlinę i rozgonił je na cztery wiatry. Jakby Best spodziewał się, że jego własny głód nie zostanie zaspokojony jeszcze przez wiele długich minut.  
Mimo to, mężczyzna wciąż próbował wypieprzyć powietrze. Może liczył, że jakiś zbuntowany powiew wiatru uwolni go od słodkiej tortury, ale Edmund nie sądził, aby to było możliwe. Sznur wciąż był na swoim miejscu, niczym bolesne zapewnienie.  
Best opadł na łóżko, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej wyczerpanego niż poprzednio i oddychał przez usta, nie próbując przygryzać warg. Te zresztą były mocno opuchnięte, więc prawdopodobnie mrowiły, podobnie jak pozostawione na razie w spokoju sutki.  
Edmund pochylił się i kciukiem przemierzył linię jego ust, rozprowadzając na nich odrobinę wilgoci. Best promieniał. Jego twarz rumieniła się od wysiłku, a oczy błyszczały; żywe jak nigdy dotąd.  
\- Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny – przypomniał mężczyźnie cicho, wsuwając dłoń na sznur.  
Węzeł był dziecinnie łatwy do rozwiązania i puścił szybko. Best czknął, zapewne spodziewając się, że jego ciało w końcu będzie mogło się odprężyć. Jednak jego penis wciąż stał, prężąc się ku górze i Edmund nie mógł nie dać mu ostatniego pociągnięcia.

ooo

Edmund pamiętał niewiele spotkań z Bestem. Jedno z pierwszym na pewno odbyło się w okolicy ataków Kuby Rozpruwacza. Artykuły dziennikarza doprowadziły Whitechapel do takiej paniki, że gdyby mężczyzna nie czekał na niego przed dorożką, którą przewozili zwłoki, sam by go znalazł.  
Best zapewne nie spodziewał się po nim całkiem otwartego ataku i cofnął się pod siłą słów prawdy, które Edmund wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz, nie ważąc na tłum, który stał za mężczyzną. Ci ludzie byli tu dla prawdy i w obronie życia, podobnie jak Edmund.  
Słowa bywały skuteczną bronią dla kogoś kto potrafił nimi władać. Prawda jednak pokonywała wszystko i nie musiano nią manipulować, by uderzyć jak najmocniej.

ooo

Best nie wiercił się, gdy Edmund wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. Mężczyzna był przyjemnie ciasny, co tylko dowodziło, że nie robił tego często. A przynajmniej nie z innymi mężczyznami. A to było wszystkim, czego potrzebował Edmund.  
Best wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem, którego inspektor nie potrafił rozgryźć, balansującym gdzieś na granicy świadomości. Różowy język starał się jakoś nanieść wilgoć na wyschnięte usta i Edmund zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zdążyli się nawet pocałować. Jednak Best zapewne smakował dymem jak całe jego ciało, które przesiąkło tym zapachem. Nawet jego pot nosił ślady papierosów.  
Drugi palec wsunął się w mężczyznę z pewną trudnością, ale na twarzy Besta nie widział dyskomfortu. Może ten już dawno minął granicę rozpoznawania bólu i przyjemności. Może już zaczęły zamieniać się w jedno.  
Edmund upewnił się, że mięśnie Besta są odpowiednio rozciągnięte, zanim dodał trzeci palec, zaskoczony, że tak małe, wąskie ciało potrafi przyjąć tak wiele. Upajał się ciepłem, które otaczało jego palce. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, jakie to będzie uczucie, nareszcie wsunąć się w mężczyznę po tak długim czasie.  
Best rozłożył szerzej nogi, jakby chciał go zaprosić już teraz, ale Edmund wiedział lepiej. Pieprzył go palcami, dodając od czasu do czasu odrobinę oleju, o którym Jackson obiecał nigdy więcej nie wspominać. Dobry doktor znał się przynajmniej na tajemnicy lekarskiej.  
Nogi Besta zaczęły drżeć lekko, jakby jego ciało było przeciążone tymi wszystkimi sensacjami. Jakby się go domagało, tu i teraz, i Edmund lubił tę myśl. Lubił myśleć, że jest jedynym, co trzyma Besta przy zdrowych zmysłach, więc wsuwał i wysuwał z niego palce, nie mogąc nacieszyć wzroku.

ooo

Edmund był człowiekiem zasad i nie wstydził się tego okazywać. Jego koszule były białe i wykrochmalone. Zapięte pod samą szyję. Jego cylinder zawsze wyczyszczony, a buty lśniące. Jego płaszcz nosił co prawda na sobie kurz ulic Whitechapel, ale sadza opierała się jego wszelkim staraniom. Nigdy jednak nie zaniechał prób pozbycia się jej.  
Best zdawał się to w pełni rozumieć.

ooo

Best był dokładnie tak ciasny, jak Edmund nie chciał sobie wyobrażać. Tak gorący, jakby trawiła go choroba. Edmund jednak sądził, że cokolwiek by to nie było – on stanowił doskonałe lekarstwo. Pod jego dotykiem Best uspokajał się i odprężał. Pozwalał się pieprzyć niespiesznie, jakby spodziewał się, że chociaż jego kończyny są już wolne, nie ma szans na żaden opór. Może nie chciał się już opierać, czekając po prostu na wszystko, co zostanie mu ofiarowane.  
Edmund poruszał się, zwiększając tempo, w miarę jak szum krwi w uszach sprawiał, iż nie słyszał nic poza nim. Że nie czuł nic poza otaczającym go ciepłym ciałem i tak przyjemnie przyspieszonym pulsem mężczyzny.  
Owinął dłoń wokół penisa Besta w najmniej spodziewanym dla mężczyzny momencie. Zapewne Best sądził, że i to potrwa tak długo jak Edmund zechce. I miał rację. Wbijał się w niego coraz mocniej i bez przebaczenia, przesuwając ich obu na starym łóżku, które zaczęło trzeszczeć kilka minut wcześniej.  
Otworzył oczy, aby spojrzeć na Besta i nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna ta uważnie go obserwuje. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy ścisnął mocniej główkę jego penisa i oczy Besta wywróciły się do tyłu głowy, a gorący strumień spermy oblał ich obu.  
Czego się nie spodziewał… Że zaciskające się na nim mięśnie ciała mężczyzny, poślą go razem z nim. Wprost do piekła. Albo do nieba.


End file.
